Mechanical Love
by Genro
Summary: When Medabee and Brass have to get away from Ikki and Erika's constant bickering they find that maybe there's a reason why they are such good partners all the time. Medabee/Brass pairing and a bit of Ikki/Erika. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

((I don't own any of the characters in this fic and deserve a Medabee boppin just for thinking about using them. I'm just trying to write a cutesy wutesy fanfic here so please, for the love of salami, please don't sue me. ^.^ Thank you))  
  
  
"You're such an idiot! Can't you wake up on time once in your stupid stupid stupid life!" Erik screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"I think you forgot stupid" Medabee chimed in.  
"Oh shuddup! She doesn't need any encouragement!" Ikki yelled. He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to sleep in, especially since he had promised to practise with Erika today. It was the weekend and she didn't have to worry about her newspaper for once and she had wanted to practise Robattling. And who better to practise with then one of the top ranked robattlers in Japan. Which was none other then....  
"Koji!" Erika said with a coy smile.  
Koji who had been walking by with his medabot Samilidon stopped suddenly and turned towards them. Getting an itching feeling that by stopping at all, he had doomed himself in some way.  
"Yeah what do you want?"  
"Well I was thinking, why settle for the third highest ranking medafighter in Japan when I can have the second highest. I mean at least you won't sleep in and forget all about me riiight?" she said as she gave occasional glances at Ikki.  
Ikki on the other hand was seathing with anger that rivaled one of Metabee's tantrums. But of course being who he was he was as stubborn as a mule.  
"Fine, go with Koji see if I care." he said with his arms crossed.  
"Fine I will!" Erika snapped back.  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
Koji opened his mouth.  
"Uhhh, can I get a word in here..."  
"NO!"  
And with that the two went on bickering with their medabots just staring blankly at them knowing better then getting in the middle of of one of their "love spats" as Brass and Medabee called them in secret.  
  
Brass looked up at her partner and made a small sigh.   
"Why does Erika always act so strangely whenever she's around Ikki." she wondered to herself. She actually knew in the back of her mind, but she would never ever allow herself to actually think such a thought. Erika would deny it all the way to hades before she ever admitted that she had some feeling for Ikki. So Brass thought it was best to just ignore such thoughs.  
"Sailor Multi prepare for battle!" Erika suddenly yelled.  
Brass was startled, she had zoned out thinking and hadn't been listening very well.  
"You heard me Brass, lets go." Erika said with a smirk.  
"But Erika, I don't think its such a good...."  
"I accept! Lets go Metabee!" Ikki suddenly agreed.  
"But...but Ikki, I'm used to fighting with Brass not against...."   
"Then its settled!" came avoice out of nowehre interrupting Metabee.  
  
Mr. Referree's head suddenly popped out of a manhole and he started to pull himself up, kicking away the gators as he did. After freeing himself (and completely ruining his pant legs) he stood between the two young fighters.  
"How does he always do that..." Koj muttered to himself. Samiladon just shook his head in disbelief.  
"This will be a official robattle. The battle will be between Erika and Sailor-Multi vs. Ikki and Metabee. Ready, set Robattle!" he yelled with enthuism.  
  
Metabee and Brass stood about 10 feet apart from each other staring at one another with a stupid look. Both wondering how the heck they got into a robattle with one another.  
"Well what are you waiting for Metabee!" Ikki yelled.  
"Go get him Brass, shove that smug look down his throat!" Erik yelled as well.  
The two weary medabots slowly approached one another.  
"What do we do?" asked Metabee in a soft tone.  
"I don't know. Erika is acting weird..." Brass replied.  
"We gotta get out of here, I don't want to get caught in their lover's spat" Metabee said with a graon.  
Brass giggled lightly then nodded.  
"Your right, but how?"   
Metabee narrowed his eyes.  
"I have an idea..all you have to do is...."  
  
Ikki and Erika watched as their medabots conversed. They both slowly got angrier and angrier as they waited for the battle to start. But as time when on it seemed that neither Medabot had any intention to start fighting.  
"They ain't fighting" Koji finally stated.  
"Actually they seem to be pleasently conversing." added Sumilidon.  
"WE KNOW THAT!" they both yelled in unison.  
"Brass, what are you doing! Shoot him!" Erika yelled growling.  
"C'mon Metabee, fire your missles!" Ikki yelled with the same growl, as he went into a deadlock stare with Erika.  
  
Just then something suddenly happened! Koji left....  
"Hey Koji where are you going!" Erika yelled, as she watched Koji walk away.  
"I'm out of here. I really don't like to watch lovers fight, Especially one's with Medabots who don't even want to fight each other. Why don't you just leave your medabots out of your quarrels in the future ok?" he said with a sigh as he and Sumilidon walked off.  
"Lo...lo...lover....lovers...?" they both stuttered as they watched him go. Then slowly, very slowly fire...no lava started to burn in their eyes nothing worse then hearing someone insult you with something you yourself knew was true. And of course the two children repsonded with the upmost maturity as they both yelled into their communicators.   
"Get him!"  
"Get her!"  
"NO MERCY!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile Brass nodded in agreement with the very simplistic plan that was needed to be executed.  
"You got it Brass?" Metabee asked.  
"Uh huh! Thats a good plan. When did you get so smart?" Brass said as she crossed her arms.  
"Heh, I've always been smart, you just haven't noticed." he said with a high and mighty air around him.  
A moment later though they both cringed as they heard their partners yell at them.  
"Alright here goes!" Brass yelled.  
"Take this, Bang Bang!" she yelled, doing her best gun sound as she aimed her gun at Metabee.  
"Metabee jumped back and pretended he had been shot as he landed on his butt."   
"Erg, oh no you got me...ahhh......my left arm...I can't move it...." Metabee cried out overdramtically.  
  
Ikki blinked as he looked down at the monitor on his watch. The display clearly read tha there was no damage whatsoever to Metabee, especially to his arm.  
"Must be broken...anyway...Don't take that from her Metabee! Show her what you're made of!" Ikki yelled wiht a smirk, no where close to even thinking about giving up.  
"Don't even try it Ikki. My Brass is stronger then she looks." Erika yelled back in response.  
If both of them hadn't been to busy yelling at each other they would of noticed that Brass and Metabee had nodded at each other. Then suddenly Metabee jumped up.  
"Thats it I've had it. Your going down Brass. Missile locked....FIRE!"  
Two missiles fired out of the launcher on Metabee's head and went sailing straight for Brass. But strangely she didn't seem frightened at all, she had complete confidence in Metabee's abilites.  
And true to his word the missles suddenly changed direction and slammed into the ground, releasing a thick fog over the general area, making seeing impossible.  
  
"A fog bomb....But why Metabee?" Ikki asked out loud trying to get an answer from his Medabot.  
"Metabee? Metabee where are you? I can't see you?"   
"Brass? Brass where are you?" Erika called out worried.  
"Ikki!! You idiot! Look what your stupid Medabot did! What if the rubber gang just came and snatched up our medabots!" she yelled out angrily not being able to see him.  
"Then we'd just go and beat those losers up like we always do and get them back!" he responded.  
Just at that moment the fog cleared and their suspicions were confirmed.  
"Oh no Brass! Brass! Ikki where are our Medabots?" she cried out, to worried to be angry right now.  
"I...I don't know. Maybe you were right. Those rubber robos must be after Medabee's rare medal again. I won't let them get away with it!" he yelled out angrily.  
Erika looked around desperately in vain trying to locate her best friend, but it was to no avail. And right at that moment she thought she was going to cry, thinking that maybe she would never see her precious Brass ever again.  
Ikki suddenly ran up to her and grabbed her hand. It was very unlike him, but he had almost lost Medabee countless times to the rubber robos and he knew how it felt. No one deserved the feeling of losing their best friend.  
"C'mon, I promise I won't let those idiots in black tights do anything to your Medabot." he said with confidence.  
Erika nodded slowly, then smiled.  
"Thank you Ikki, this means....er I eman. lets go!" she yelled as she let go of his hand and ran off, Ikki quickly following her.  
  
Mr. Referee meanwhile was hacking up a storm as he somehow managed to stay stuck in the fog.  
"This *hack* Robattle has been *cough* cancelled until *hack* further *cough* notice..." and with that he collapsed. A little ambulance stopping next to him, loading him on the truck and driving off.  
  
Meanswhile Brass looked around to see that everyone was gone. She and Metabee had run and hid in the gutter on the street, that had thankfully been large enough to house about one and a half medabots in. Though of course that meant they had to lie directly on top of one another.  
"It worked! Ha! This will get those two to finally start working together instead of always fighting with one another." she said as she felt all happy inside that she was helping Erika like this.  
Meanwhile Metabee was passing through stages of extreme embarrasment and extreme discomfort as Brass moved around on top of him.  
"Uhhh hope I'm not being to hasty about saying this, but....WOULD YOU GET OFFA ME!" he yelled, feeling very awkward with her on top of him..  
Brass blushed lightly realizing she was on top of him and got out of the gutter looking down at him.  
"Geez, you don't have to be so grumpy. You gotta get your mind out of the gutter." she said then slowly started to laugh at her own pathetic little joke.  
Metabee grumbled lightly as he climbed out himself.  
"Ha ha very funny. Now what are we going to do until they make up. Do we follow them?" he asked as he looked towards Brass.  
Brass on the other hand just stood there, slowly processing exactly what Medabee's words meant.  
"Hey your right. We are alone aren't we. I don't think...I've ever been anywhere without Erika before." she said with a slightly shakey tone. She suddenly started to dread being abandoned. Her mind flooded with memories of all those medabots that she and Erika had reported on being abandoned. What if she become one of those Medabots? Alone with no place to go. What if she never saw Erika again? What if......  
Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a soft metallic nudge to her elbow.  
"Hey don't get all mopey on me. I'm here remember, now lets go find them. I think they went that way. Besides I'm curious to see what they do together. And if they do come across the rubber robos, we'll need to be there to bail them out." he said wiht a confident smirk as he took her by the hand and started to run off towards where Ikki and Erika went off to.  
  
Brass looked over to Metabee as she felt the circuits in her face heating up. Metabee was right, she wasn't alone, she had Medabee.   
"Hmmm Medabee....How is he so independent and courageous like that? We're both beetle types, you'd think there would be some simliarties. But...there's something that makes him special. I wonder what it is....I kinda like it. Erg. I mean respect it!"  
Metabee turned to hear Brass nervously laughing.  
"Hey you aren't freaking out on me are you?" he asked with a slight mock concern.  
"No...no of course not. I was just thinking, how..uh how funny it will be to watch them have to work with each other for once." she said making an excuse.  
Metabee's eyes lit up sligltly.  
"I hope something happens. Then I'll have something to torture Ikki about whenever I'm bored." he said with a laugh.  
Brass giggled lighlty as she squeezed Metabee's hand very lightly, letting him lead her on her very first adventure ever without Erika. Though for some reason, she didn't feel anywhere close to being alone. Actually the precise word her cpu created for her emotion right now was "giddy".  
  
To be Continued.  
  
((Ahhh first chapter done. So tell me how you liked it. I know it was sorta slow going at first. I didn't really know how to start it since those darn Medabots are always three feet behind their partners. So I had to seperate them. And this piece of crap was the best idea I could think of on the fly. But if you did enjoy this piece of crap stay tuned for the next chapter which will delve more directly into Medabee and Brass's relationship. Until then, this is your friendly neighborhood Genro signing off)) 


	2. Chapter 2

((I don't own any of the characters in this fic and deserve a Medabee boppin just for thinking about using them. I'm just trying to write a cutesy wutesy fanfic here so please, for the love of salami, please don't sue me. ^.^ Thank you))  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Brass whimpered slighlty as Medabee rubbed a cloth over her face.  
"I feel so dirty..." she groaned slightly.  
"Well I don't see why you shouldn't. I mean you did fall in one massive mud puddle." he said with a laugh.  
"Hey! I'm not the one who had to show he was such a tough guy by leaping over the thing!" she yelled back.  
"And I don't remember telling you to do it to..." he said in a matter of fact sorta way.  
Brass grumbled slightly at this fact. She always disliked that Medabee seemed better then her at everything. It annoyed her to no end.  
"Hey hey hey! Are you looking up my skirt!" she suddenly yelled as Medabee started to clean a bit lower.  
"No! No! No, of coures not!" he yelped sorta panicky, dropping the cloth and backing away from her.  
"I know." she said with a small laugh as she was using this in her mind to get him back for the puddle incident.  
  
She carefully looked over her body.   
"Argh this stuff will never come off. Oh well its clean enough I guess I'll just have to live with that dingy feeling until Erika can clean me properly at home." she said with s sigh. She had now accepted that Erika would never abandon her. She believed it was due to the fact that Medabee in no way let that thought pass through his head. He knew Ikki would never abandon him, or he didn't care either way.  
"Hey Medabee?" she started as they slowly started the search for their partners again.  
"Yeah?" he said calmly as he walked with his hands behind his head.  
"Do you and Ikki get along?" she asked quietly.  
Medabee blinked and stopped for half a second then continued walking.  
"Of course we do. Though of course he would be lost without me. I'm the best Medafighter there is, no one has a chance when Medabee is around!" he yelled triumphantly as he shook a fist in the air.  
  
Brass sighted to herself softly as she glanced at him.  
"All I know is that I would be oh so lonely if Erika ever left me. I care about her a lot. Don't you ever get lonely Medabee?" she again asked in a whisper. It was sorta weird to her to have a heart to heart with Medabee like this.  
"Lonely? Hm I never thought of that...." he said softly as he pondered this. Even though he talked big he never really imagined what it would be like if he ever lost Ikki. There was that time he left of his own accord when he thought Ikki had abandoned him. But he had to admit, in the back of his head, he knew that he and Ikki would always be together.  
Medabee suddenly clasped Brass's hand.  
"Hey Brass we're....friends right?" he suddenly sputtered.  
Brass flustered suddenly as she looks down at her hand then back up at him. This was the first time Medabee had EVER said something like that to her.  
"Yeah....I've always thought you to be my best friend. Well...besides Erika of course." she answered. Though the second she said that she wanted to hit herself over the head.  
"No! He'll think I don't even care about him!"   
  
Medabee though just simply nodded.  
"Well then now I can answer you. I don't think I would ever be lonely. I mean I'd still have you right." he said with a his eyes glowing slightly.  
Brass thought the white in her face was going to turn red at that remark. That was probably the sweetest thing someone had ever said to her in her entire life.  
"Oh Medabee thats so....thats so.....Hey where'd you go?" she yelled suddenly seeing that those green eyes that had been staring at her intently a moment before were now gone.  
Her eyes scanned the general area and saw Medabee conversing with none other then Henry on the street. She wanted to walk over there, planning smash him on the head. She THOUGHT they were having a close moment.  
  
"Hey Medabee! What do you think you're doing just leaving me...."  
"So you saw them go this way? Heh, were they holding hands?" Medabee said with a air of levity to his voice, completely not paying attention to Brass anymore.  
"Holding...hands? Are you sure you're talking about Ikki and Erika. Though I do have to admit it was the first time I have ever seen them together and not fighting. They actually seemed to be looking for something." he said with a thoughtful tone to his voice.  
It was at that moment that he noticed Brass standing next to Medabee.  
"Brass, Medabee...I just realized, why aren't you two with Ikki and Erika?"   
Medabee froze, though Brass stayed as cool as a cucumber.  
"Ikki lost his dog. We all split up to look for him thats all. Thanx for your help, c'mon Medabee." she said in a semi sweet voice as he drugged the still frozen Medabee away in the direction that Henry had pointed.  
  
"Dog...I didn't know Ikki had a dog..." Henry mused as he watched them go.  
"Hmm this sounds suspicious. Maybe I should spy on them as...."   
He quickly looked around.  
"The Phantom Renegade! Muhahahahaha!" he said in his best low voice, which he had actually gotten used to using ever since he had started wearing that silly mask.  
And with that he dissapeared into the store, a figure could be seen jumping from rooftop to rooftop a moment later.  
  
Elsewhere Brass was still draggin Medabee along not listening to anything he said as he tried to pull free.  
"Argh! What's wrong with me!? Why am I so mad right now. I mean I know he left in the middle of...of...that. But we did come out here to find Ikki and Erika. So why am I so upset?" she grumbled to herself.   
"Will you stop already!" Medabee yelled at the top of his....vocal panthometer.  
Brass finally heard him and let him go turning towards him.  
"Ack, I'm so sorry Medabee. I was sorta caught thinking about you....I mean Erika! I was caught thinking about Erika and Ikki. I'm so sorry." she said as she bowed in apology.  
"Jeez, you don't need to apology. I just wanted to know when you got so strong. I mean that grip of yours was like iron. I couldn't even brake it." Medabee said half whimpering as he cradled the arm she had been holding.  
  
Brass felt her eyes brighten slighlty as she thought about this.  
"Thank...you....I think. Medabee, what you were saying before about us being friends. What did you..."  
"Hmm its getting dark, we probably should find a place to stay for the night. I don't wanna accidently get caught in the rain and have my circuits fried." he said quickly as he quickly dashed off towards what Brass perseived to be the park.  
"Why does he keep cutting me off like that? Wait a minute! Medabots don't get their circuits fried in the rain. I'm starting to think that he's purposely avoiding my questions. But why...." she thougth to herself as she quickly chased after him.  
"Hey Medabee wait for me!"  
  
After a long run she stumbled onto the grass of the park desperately looking around for Medabee.   
"Argh he left me! He left me...." she said first with anger, then with worry. She had this horrible dread of being alone again. Though before she could fall in any sort of dread she suddenly noticed in the distance a certain medabot sitting at the edge of the lake.  
  
Medabee sat by the lake groaning to himself.   
"What am I insane. Why the heck did I say that line about friendship." he muttered to himself. He had been strangely happy ever since this little adventure had started. But little by little he started to realize that his happiness was branching from Brass.  
It was strange to him. Ikki he considered his best friend, but Ikki also got on his nerves A LOT! But Brass, even when she was angry he didn't seem to mind in the least. Actually he liked her no matter what mood she was in.  
But the problem was that he was slowly starting to feel awkward around her, now that he had developed as what he perceived to be "feelings" for her. Though everytime she showed affection towards him he wanted to say something nice back, but all he could ever think of was showing off.   
But he had actually overcome it that one time when he made that line about friendship. And he remembered for that split second his medal felt as free as a bird when those words had left his cpu.  
"Argh! What was I thinking! First I tell her all that friend stuff, then I ditch her. I'm sure she has no idea what I'm thinking!" he yelled out loud angry.  
  
"Well of coures I don't, how could any Medabot understand the likes of you Medabee." came the voice of Brass from behind him.  
He froze as he did before with Henry. Then slowly, very slowly he turned to meet her gaze.  
"Ohhh Brass. What are you doing here. I must've left you behind somehow." he said with a mock apology.  
Brass's orange eyes turned a shade of red as she stared at him.  
"Hey what was all that about freindship. I thought we were supposed to stick together. Erg! How are we ever going to find Ikki and Erika if we can't agree on anything! I don't know why I put up with you! Your totally abnoxious, rude and stubbon, not to mention full of yourself....." she started to yell.  
Though she stopped herself short when she came to a shocking realization. Those were the same words that had left Erika's mouth when she had called up Ikki that very morning angry at him for sleeping in.  
Could it be that....that....there was some sort of reason that Medabee annoyed her just as Ikki annoyed Erika. What was that reason though?!  
  
Medabee watched with a weird glance as Brass walked back and forth seemingly in a deep conversation with herself on something or other. The strange thing was that a moment before she had been seething mad. Was this a good thing?  
"....and it has to be a good thing. I gotta go for it. I can't be like Erika. I know if she admitted to Ikki her feelings that Ikki would finally be able to admit his feelings for her." Brass said to herself with determination. After listening to countless nights of always hearing Erika's voice taking on that "special" tone whenever the subject of Ikki came up, she knew that this feeling she had must be love. And that must of been the same feeling she had for Medabee!  
"Thats it I'm going for it!"  
"Medabee I have something to tell you...I....I.....huh? Hey! Where did you go this time!" she yelled out angrily, then spotted him standing next to a tree peering around the edge at something she couldn't determine from this distance. So therefore she slowly crept up behind him to see what was going on.  
  
"Hey Medabee, what..."  
"Shhhhh!" he whispered suddenly waving at her. She shook her head in confusion then suddenly saw what he was looking at. Sitting right on the other side of the tree was none other then Ikki and Erika.  
"I'm sure he does." Erika said with a nod.  
"How are you so sure?" Ikki asked with a slightly confused look.  
"Well I don't think I should tell you this. But....you know that time that you and Medabee got in that big fight, and he abandoned you for a short while?' she asked with a mischievous grin.  
"What are you talking about...I abondened him, he didn't..."  
"Oh hush! Now listen. That night I was looking for Brass to do some editing on the next day's newspaper. When low and behold I see her outside talking to Medabee. He made a b-line straight for Brass the moment he was down. If that's not a sign of love then I don't know what is." she said nodding intermidiately during her story.  
"So you're saying....that Medabee...is in love with Brass?" Ikki asked, trying to get it straight.  
  
Medabee froze up solid this time. His green eyes now two giant circles on the his black visor as he wished someone would just come by and challenge him to a robattle so he wouldn't have to listen to this anymore.  
Brass meanwhile was blushing furiously, giggling silently to herself, having never pieced together all the times he had just "so happened" to be around Erika's house.  
  
"Yeah but not only that, I think Brass loves him back." continued Erika.  
"She is always excited whenever they are going to fight together. And whenever I'm going to do a report on Ikki she always insists that she comes along. Not to mention that she always has to "make sure" everything is clear before I go to sleep. While all she does is wait around outside in case Medabee might be moping around after one of you two's fights."  
  
Brass turned bright red. Her circuits went on overload as she burned with embarrasment. It was true, she had never realized it until it had been told to her, but she was guilty of all these crimes. She had secretly had feelings for Medabee all this time. She had been correct in evaluating her feelings earlier. She really did, she really did lo.....  
  
"Its not true!!"  
Ikki and Erika blinked in confusion as Medabee jumped in front of them.  
"Its not true! I do not like Brass. She's a friend, thats it, thats all, thats everyting to it. Friends! I would never ever think of her in any other way! You got that you two?!" Medabee yelled as he eyed them both one after another.  
Ikki blinked confused.  
"Medabee where have you been. We were so worried about you, I thought that you'd been...."  
"I HATE YOU!!!" came Brass's sudden cry from behind the tree.  
She backed up slowly, her hands clasped together as she sniffled lightly. Her eyes would of been filled with tears right now if she had been able to cry.  
Erika seethed with anger. She had always been a smart girl and she had already evaluted the situation perfectly and already knew exactly what had happened.  
"Medabee you take that back right now! You like her, and you know it!" she yelled.  
"You got to be kidding me. The thought never crossed my mind." he said with a laugh. Though at the same time his mind was screaming.  
"What are you doing you idiot! Can't you see that your hurting her! Stop it right now!"  
But he couldn't stop. It was like some kind of defense mechanism for everytime he was about to show some emotion. He would just overshadow it with cockiness and stubborness. He watched almost helplessly as Brass suddenly turned and ran off, whimpering all the way.  
  
Erika grit her teeth angrily.  
"Why did you do that Medabee!"  
He shook his head sorrowfully.  
"I...I don't know..."  
Ikki tapped his foot and looked down at him.   
"Your always so stubborn. Can't you admit that you like her?"   
"Hey! Your one to talk about stubborness! I mean after all this time, I know that you like...."  
  
"AHHHH HELP ME!" came Brass's shrill voice suddenly.  
All three turned to see none other then the rubber robo gang standing in the middle of the park. In the arms of the taller woman was Brass looking both scared and heartbroken.  
The three quickly ran onto the scene as they prepared to confront the rubber robos.   
"Hey! Give me my Brass back!" Erika screamed angrily without thinking.  
  
Shrimpy, the shortest of the Rubber Robo Gang stood forward at that remark.  
"Hehhehehehe. As you know the Rubber Robo Gang does not give. But, I am in a good mood today. How about we set up a trade. This cute little medabot here, for Medabee's rare medal!" the smallest member Shrimpy yelled as he laughed like an idiot.  
  
Medabee watched in horror at what was going on.   
"What have I done....." he whispered morbidly to himself. Realzing that his own stupid pride had done this.  
"You've got to be jokin! I'll never give you Medabee's medal you stupid....."  
"Wait Ikki...." Medabee said lowly.  
"Its....its a deal....."  
  
To be continued.  
  
((Will the Rubber Robos get Medabee's rare medal? Will Medabee finally be able to admit his true feelings for Brass? Stay tuned boys and girls for the third and final chapter of Mechanical Love to find out. See you then!)) 


	3. Chapter 3

((I don't own any of the characters in this fic and deserve a Medabee boppin just for thinking about using them. I'm just trying to write a cutesy wutesy fanfic here so please, for the love of salami, please don't sue me. ^.^ Thank you))  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Medabee! What are you thinking!" Ikki screamed as he heard Medabee's morbid words.  
"I have to...its the only way. This is all my fault. I should've told her that...."  
"Oh shutup!" Brass suddenly yelled.  
Gilgirl looked down at the small Medabot in her arms and blinked slowly.  
"Hey, a second ago you were scared. Now be quiet and be a nice little hostage, and then maybe we won't have to..."  
"I said shuttup! All of you! My heart was just smashed to pieces and now you're trying to capture me! I don't know what this feeling is, all I know is that I'm really angry!!!" she yelled as she started to struggle and glow slightly.  
  
"Hey quiet down now or you'll wish you never were created!" Gillgirl suddenly yelled, starting to squeeze her tighter.  
Brass started to glow more profusely as there seemed to be a small fire burning in her eyes.  
"I can't take this anymore..." she mumbled softly.  
"What did you say?" Shrimpy asked as he turned to her.  
"I said....I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" she screamed as she suddenly elbowed Gillgirl into the stomach, spinning around in her arms and grabbing her.  
"Sailor-Multi special attack! Atomic body slam!" she yelled, as she suddenly flew into the air, carrying Gillgirl with her, turning upside down and slamming the rubber robo head first into the ground.  
"Hey what are you....AHHHHHHHHH....gurk...." Gillgirl mumbled as she collapsed on the ground.  
  
Both Ikki and Erika's mouths dropped down to their feet as they watched Brass take down one of the Rubber Robos.  
"Uh...um...uh...I thought Brass was a shooting type..." Ikki mumbled softly as he watched Brass stand triumphantly over the fallen robo.  
Medabee stood there with his eyes wide open, once again being nothing mure then giant green disks on his face.  
"Brass....are you feeling alright...?" Erika called over soflty, scared of her own Medabot just then.  
  
Brass turned towards them, causing them all to shudder, when suddenly her eyes got bright as she beamed.  
"Yes of course miss Erika. I just have some stress I have to work off..."  
She then suddenly turned to the two other robos, the happy look still plastered on her face. Then suddenly her eyes turned black.  
"And I plan on taking it out on their skulls!" she yelled as she pointed her gun at them.  
"How dare you say that to the rubber robo gang....we will.....we will.....oh screw it. I'm outta here!" Seaslug suddenly yelled as he dragged Gillgirl away, screaming in fear all the way.  
Shrimpy looked from left to right, then down the barrel of the gun pointing straight at him.  
"Um...um...This really isn't the rubber robo style...but....I think I'll be leaving..." he mumbled softly as he started to creep away.  
"Oh no you don't!" Brass said with a smirk as she grabbed him by the leg, starting to spin around.  
"Sailor-Mulit special attack #2! Hurricane Throw!" she yelled as she suddenly started to spin rapidly, then at the peak of her rotation let go of Shrimpy, sending him flying into the others robos. And now, being one big mass of limbs went spiraling into the upper stratasphere. Just to dissapear with a sparkle and a "bing"  
"Looks like the rubber robos are blasting off again.....wait wrong show! Ahhhhhh!" they screamed as they received their frequent flyer miles.  
  
Erika stared at Brass with amazement.  
"Brass that was...."  
"Amazing!" Medabee finished.   
"Where did you learn how to fight like that!?"   
Brass smirked as she walked over to them.  
"I've been video taping the city robattling tournaments for years. You wouldn't imagine the things I've learned."  
Erika sweatdropped.  
"Actually its probably from to many nights watching woman's wrestling."  
  
Brass laughed lightly then blinked.  
"Hey! Why am I laughing! I'm still pissed off. And there's only one way I know that will make me feel better. A robattle!" she said once again with a smirk. She hadn't really wanted to robattle, but she suddenly had a plan she thought might work that would make everything all better.  
"A robattle?" Ikki asked.  
"Yes a robattle. I want to finish the fight between me and Medabee."  
Medabee stared at her.  
"Hey hey hey! Wait a minute! Isn't that how all this started, so we could get out of a robattle between each other!" Medabee yelled exasperately.  
"Yes, but now I want to finish it. That is...unless....your scared.." she said with a sigh, placing her hands to her hips.  
"Scared? Ha! Medabee isn't scared of anything! You've got yourself a robattle!" Medabee yelled back, shaking his fist.  
"Ha! Just as egotistical as ever. Here's the deal. If you win, I'll never mention any of this love stuff again. But if I win...well then I get to do something of my choosing." she said softly staring at him.  
Medabee stared back at her. On the one hand he pretty much believed that it was over between them to, and all this love nonsense would just get in the way. He figured it would be better to just forget about it. It wasn't like he would be able to go with it anyway, he was way to stubborn. But on the other hand he had no idea what she would ask. And she had handled herself well, heck very well against the rubber robos. Such a challenge had never presented itself to him before, and he was sligthly intrigued.  
"I'll do it! Its a deal!" he said, extending his hand out to her. She nodded and shook it gently, staring at him. And not a moment later, they were in their positions to Robattle.  
  
"You ready miss Erika?" Brass asked, standing ready across the small field.  
"I am....are you sure you want this though Brass. This, seems like it will end it between you and Medabee. What if you lose..." Erika replied sorrowfully.  
"We won't lose, I trust you miss Erika. Ikki and Medabee may be stronger. But I have a plan." she said with a nod.  
"Hmm well if you say so..."  
  
"Medabee are you sure you want to go through with this?" Ikki asked unsure. He glanced over to Erika who shook her head in return. Both were thinking the same thing at this point.  
"I know what I'm doing. This is my pride we're talking about. And nothing gets between a medabot and his pride!" he yelled enthuisiastically.  
"Oh Medabee, pride isn't everything, you've got to..."  
"Enough! I don't want ot hear it! Now are you going to help me or not. Because I can do this perfectly fine on my own." Medabee said suddenly, cutting Ikki off.  
"Erg....fine. I don't like it, but...you are my medabot. I'll help you fight."   
Medabee turned his head slightly to face him. A quick flash of understanding flashing over his eyes.  
"Thank you Ikki...."  
  
Suddenly for no apparant reason though, a giant Pikachu walked out in between Medabee and Brass. Ineterruping the conversation as it just plopped itself down right between them.  
"What the heck is that..." Ikki exclaimed.  
"Why it is me of course!" came the annoucer's voice from inside the Pikachu. It was now obvious that the pikachu was actually a suit, that the referee was struggling to get out of.  
"Just...give me a moment...erg.....stupid zipper....There!" he exclaimed as he kicked the suit aside. He then cleared his throat.  
"This is a official continuation of this morning's battle between Medabee and Sailor-Multi. Alright, everyone ready?! Robattle!" he yelled jumping out of the way.  
  
Both Medabots stared at each other for a few moments. Suddenly get a feeling of what exactly they had gotten themselves into, and wondering if it were the right thing to do. But little by little they realized this fight was ineviatable, and finally Brass made a move. She glared at Medabee as she pointed her gun at him, firing several shots. Medabee barely dodged them as he jumped out of the way gulping.  
"Hey your serious aren't you!" he exclaimed as he pointed his own gun at her.  
"Of coures I am. And you better give it your all or I'll never forgive you!" she yelled, then started to charge at Medabee.  
Medabee fired several volleys at her, but she dodged them with what seemed to be apparant ease as she suddenly slammed him hard in the upper arm with her fist.  
  
"Left arm damaged....function ceased..." came the soft voice of Ikki's computer.   
"Hang tight Medabee...." Ikki said half heartedly. He truthfully didn't know what to think, since in actuality he didn't want Medabee to win this fight. When would his stupid Medabot learn that he can't let his stupid pride get in the way of his stupid common sense!  
  
Medabee jumped back looking down at his dimly colored arm.  
"Hey! Alright, no more nice Mr. Nice Medabee. Now its serious!" he said half growling, suddenly jumping into the air and firing a volley that was perfectly aimed, striking Brass in both of her arms.  
"Agh!" she cried as she kneeled to the ground, no longer being able to move her arms.  
  
"Left arm damaged, right arm damaged, arms ceased function."  
Erika looked at the monitor and could feel tears welling into her eyes.  
"Oh no Brass. You can't lose...."   
Brass turned towards her just for a moment.  
"I won't....I'll win!" she yelled, turning back towards Medabee.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Medabee said back pointing his missle cannons at her. There was a look in his eye as almost if he had lost it. He was barely thinking anymore, and barely knew what was driving him to fight in this ridiculous battle.  
Ikki stared at him helpless as he suddenly realized that for once, he didn't want Medabee to win.  
"Medabee you have to stop! Think about what your doing! You love Brass. You know you do, stop being ridiculous and just admit it already! You don't need to fight here. You're totally lost in your own fat head!" he growled as he pointed at Medabee.  
  
Medabee stood for only a moment as he looked at he standing Brass, looking slightly helpless.  
"I'm sorry....Ikki....Brass. But, I can't....I just....can't lose!" he yelled as he suddenly fired two missles headed straight at Brass. She panicked as he realized that she was going to lose the deal. Her plan had been to hope that Medabee would make some sorta of mistake since she knew he had cared for him. But it seemed that he really was to full of himself; her plan had failed, and she would never get Medabee to love her back she realized. And once again the same anger that was inside of her when Medabee said he didn't care for her, slowly started to well inside of her again.  
"Oh Medabee....I hate you so much!" she screamed as the missles were just about to impact. Then suddenly, just as the words left her voice box the missles suddenly swerved off course, exploding a few feet away, enveloping her in smoke.  
  
Medabee stared into the smoke as he grinned into his mind.  
"Ha! I did it! I knew she had nothing on me.....she was just wasting her...."  
"Gahhhhhhhh!" came a sudden scream as Brass suddenly came flying out of the smoke, her foot in the air in a perfect aerial kick, as she drove her heel hard into his chest.  
"Sailor-Multi Ultimate Kick!" she screamed as she knocked him onto his back, landing right on top of him, exhausted.  
  
"Left arm damaged, left and right leg damged, full body damage. Function cease iminent." came the computerized voice. Ikki could feel himself grinning as he realized that Medabee couldn't move. Brass had won. The problem was, he had no idea how. The arena was still bathed in smoke. He only hoped that this time nothing happend to them.  
  
Medabee whimpered lightly as he layed there completely helpess. What was worse was that Brass had situated herself right on top of him, her eyes burning into his, and he, unable to move could do nothing but stare back. Both now having nothing more then their voices and their thoughts.  
"I lost...." he mumbled softly.  
"Yes you did. Are you upset?" she asked softly. Putting all her last hopes in her words.  
"I don't know. Its weird...I'm usually furious when I lose. But, thats not how I feel right now."   
"Well how do you feel?"  
"I feel....I feel sorta...relieved."  
Brass felt her internal systems skip an electical synapse pulse.  
"Did you ever think that maybe its because now you don't have to abandon all that "love stuff"?" she whispered to him, imatating his voice.  
"I uh...."  
"Wait before you say anything else. I want to enact my prize for winning the robattle. You have to do something for me. Anything I want correct? And what I want, is for you to tell me, how you really feel about me. Deep down inside. I want you to be honest, please Medabee." she said softly with a bit of pleading to her voice.  
Medabee felt his eyes narrows as he wished he had a stomach to throw up with right then. Because right then this strange feeling he had was causing his insides to twist into a knot. He was always so cool when asked these sort of quesations, but with her face centimeters from his own all his defense mechanisms seemed to be malfunctioning.  
Then suddenly in the stillness and warmth of the situation a thought suddenly appeared in his head, and he found himself unable to stop himself from speaking.  
"I love you" he suddenly blurted out.  
Brass did nothing more then just stay silent her eyes shining with a silent joy that reflected into Medabee's eyes. She thought she was going to brake down sobbing invisible tears right there and then, but she was able to keep it together as she spoke slowly.  
"Heh...I know. I just wanted you to say it. And to admit it to yourself. So that you wouldn't be to scared to show any emotion under that cold pride filled shell of yours. But even with all that. I love you to Medabee. You will always be the only medabot for me." she said as she nuzzled her head against his.  
  
Medabee felt his circuits malfunctioning, having felt her that close. Then suddenly she was gone as he noticed she was slowly standing up. Her eyes had a slightly different look to them, that loving look had dissapeared from them. And a vindictive look had replaced it.  
"Oh yeah, and Medabee. My darling Medabee. This is for tearing my heart asunder before." she said with a small laugh to her voice.  
"Hey wait what does that....GAK!"   
He was cut off as Brass suddenly planted a foot stamp right between his eyes, causing his systems to shut down, and his medal to be ejected from his body.  
"Sleep tight my love." she mused to herself as she giggled. She felt her arm regaining power as she reached down and slowly picked Medabee's medal up, examinging it closely. She then pressed it to where her lips would of been if she had a mouth, and made a soft kissing sound.  
  
Just then the smoke finally cleared, and everyone could see a lifeless Medabee lying there with Brass standing next to him, holding his medal.  
"So its decided! The winner is Sailor-Multi!" Mr. Referree suddenly yelled as he did his little dance of joy. Though before anything could be said more to him, he suddenly dashed off at top speed. Something about his costume being a rental....  
  
Erika ran up to Brass and hugged her tightly.  
"You did Brass! I knew you could do it!" she exclaimed happily.  
Brass just stood there, feeling her face warm up as she just stared down at the medal in her hand.  
  
Ikki watched as Erika clasped onto Brass.  
"Its amazing that she won. But how...did Medabee's missles divert like that. I mean he's always been excellent on aim..."  
"You'd be surprised how amazing the power of love can be sometimes..." came a mysterious voice from behind him. He turned around suddenly to see none other then the masked stranger, known only as...  
"The Phantom Renegade! What are you doing here!" Ikki yelled, pointing at him.  
The Phantom was sitting in a tree right above Ikki. A small device held in his hand that seemed to be a sort of EM disruptor.  
"One can learn so many things from being in love. Love can allow a person to see his or her own faults. Faults he or she would of never realized otherwise. And better yet they are able to improve on them, and make themselves better people or medabots. I believe your medabot realized that today Ikki." the phantom said in his normal deep voice.  
"You must realize love truelly is a beutiful thing. And I felt it necessary to allow your medabots to be able to experience that beuty." he continued.  
"You mean, your the one who diverted the missles?"  
He laughed lighlty.  
"I would more likely call it....a little love advice from a friend." he said, as he slowly stood up.  
"A friend? What are you talking abo...."  
Just then a sudden wind blew up, shaking the trees and causing Ikki to shield his eyes. And when he opened them again the Phantom Renegade was gone. As he looked around to locate him, the same questions he always thought once again ran through his head.  
"I wonder who that guy is. Or better yet where he gets that tacky outfit...yeesh."  
  
Ikki turned to see Brass and Erika quietly conversing on what had happened in the smoke. Then Ikki saw Medabee's lifeless form and realized he had to do something about it. He slowly walked over to Brass and leaned down.  
"Congradulations Brass. You finally showed Medabee that he can really be full of himself."  
"He's not the only one..." Erika said, her voice trailing off.  
Ikki, twitched trying to ignore her.  
"Anyway, can I have Medabee's medal back so I can get him up and running again." he said with a smile, holding out his hand.  
"No...."  
Ikki blinked.  
"What do you mean no?"  
  
Brass suddenly leaned down and grasped onto Medabee's lifeless body.  
"I want to fix him. I want to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up!" she yelled, holding onto him tightly.  
"Hey! I'm his partner! I do all the maintenace on him. I'm going to be the one..."  
Erika placed her hand on his shoulder as she shook her head.  
"Just let it go Ikki. Why don't you come back to my place. You can fix him up there. That way you can both work on him, and Brass can still be the first one to see him.  
"Erg fine. But I hope this won't be a regular occurence. Because I don't want to have to go to your house everytime he needs maintenance..." he grumbled.  
Erika nudged him playfully.  
"Well the way I see it, Medabee will be spending all his time at my house for now on. So you better get used to spending a lot of time over there as well." she said with a laugh.  
"Hey what are you trying to say?" he questioned, raising his eyebrow.  
"Nothing nothing...c'mon Brass. You can carry Medabee's body Ikki."  
Erika walked off with Brass right behind, still cradling the medal in her hands. As Ikki complained all the way, luggin Medabee's body on his shoulders.  
  
1 year later.  
  
"Oh my goodness ladies and gentlmen, that looked like a horrible beating. I tell you when Ikki and Erika get together their Medabots are lethal weapons. Medabee and Sailor-Multi have just ripped through this year's competition. And for a pair of newbies in the tag team league, they mean business. It looks like they only need one more blow to win this one...." the annoucer shouted.  
  
Medabee looked to Brass with his eyes glowing as he extended his gun arm towards one the weakened opponents. While Brass standing with her back to him pointed her gun arm at the other opponent.  
"Ready darling?" Medabee said with a laugh.  
"And raring!" she replied. And with that they both fired, sending their opponents crashing to the ground, their medals flying out of their bodies.  
"And the new tag-team city division champions are Medabee and Sailor-Multi!" yelled Mr. Referee, pointing at them!  
  
Medabee and Brass stood in the ring holding each other's arms up as they jumped up and down in the joy of winning. They had practised and trained with one another for son long, and the fruits of their toils had finally paid off.   
"We did it!"   
"We sure did!"  
They looked down to see Erika and Ikki will smiles on their faces, as they stood there. Their watches were still close to their mouths still ready to give commands, each partner using their free hand to hold the other's hand tightly.  
"Hey were you two holding hands?" Medabee said with a laugh. Causing Erika and Ikki to quickly disengage and stand miliatry style, facing away from each other.  
"Ooo oo I think you were!" Brass continued as Medabee and Brass laughed at them, causing both of their partners to turn red.  
"You know they sure have been spending a lot of time together." Medabee whispered to her.  
"Hehe your right....hmmm. We'll have to think about this thouroughly after we get our prize. C'mon Medabee!" she said happily as she waltzed out of the ring and down between their partners. As she stepped between them, she suddenly remembered something she had promised to do if she and Medabee had won today.  
  
Medabee stepped out of the ring, following Brass when suddenly she turned towards him, and wrapped her arms around her, holding him close. She pressed her herself right against him, as she lifted her vocal transmitter to one of his responders.  
"Oh yeah and I forgot to mention Medabee. Later tonight. I'll give you your real reward...." she whispered softly.  
Medabee felt his yellow body turn red as steam poured out of his missle laungers making a loud booming sound like a large boat.  
Brass only found this adorable and held him for a few more moments then quickly disengaged. Only to run off giggling like a giddy school girl as she headed towards the winner's circle.  
Ikki then looked down at a still flushed Medabee.  
"What did she mean by that. What can Medabots do...together...?" he asked in puzzlement.  
Medabee just looked at him, a thoughtful look on his face for a moment.  
"Actually. I have no idea. BUT I DANG SURE INTEND TO FIND OUT!!!" he yelled as he chased after Brass, Ikki desperately trying to keep up with him. When they arrived, they both saw Erika and Brass together waiting for them, and for a moment all they could both do was stare at them. When suddenly they both said in unison.  
"She's so beutiful...."  
They both stared at her each other when a surprised look that turned into anger/embarrasment.  
"You didn't hear that ok!" Ikki yelled.  
"I didn't hear nothing if you didn't hear nothing!" Medabee yelled back agreeing.  
"Will you two stop being such fruitcakes and get up here already!" Erika yelled, calling to them.  
"You better hurry or we'll accept the reward without you." Brass added with a sweet sound to her voice.  
"Ok Ok! We're coming!" they both said once again in unison, as they both rushed to podium to meet of with their "partners".  
  
And so ended our lovely little story of how Brass and Medabee fell in love.  
  
The End.  
  
((And its finished! I hope you all liked it. I enjoyed writing it. I hope to right a lot more fics now that I'm back into my writing groove. Anyway please tell me how you guys liked it. I always try to make sure never to go with the norm, because I hate using really bad cliches. --coughs at his bad pokemon puns-- But if you can ignore those it was pretty original. At least I thought so. More importantly though. I plan on writing maybe two more short one chapter fics about Medabots. On with being a Sumilidon/Neutranurse fic. And the second being a Pepper Cat/Rokusho fic. Please tell me what you think. Until next we meet, remember you all know me, I'm just your friendly neighborhood Genro. See ya!)) 


End file.
